Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Despite developments in integrated circuitry and processing technologies, computers are still considered slow at boot-up or wake-up times. At bot-up or wake-up time, a computer needs to retrieve data from memory and execute essential programs. However, non-volatile memory (NVM) systems may be slow to write or read data. Thus, a computer's power-up or wake-up speed depends on its data retrieval capability/memory system. If a computer cannot wake up rapidly enough, users may not prefer to allow it to be placed in sleep mode wasting energy.